Blog użytkownika:Markacin/One Shoty / Short Story
Tak se pomyślałem, że skoro istnieje kilka dobrych i krótkich historii, to sam się w to zagłębię. Jeśli spodobają się wam te One Shoty i krótkie historie, to będę się starał wymyślać ich więcej. A teraz obaczcie próbkę moich możliwości. '' ---The Runners---'' 'Prolog' Biegłem. Biegłem. Innymi słowy robiłem to, co potrafię najlepiej. Za mną biegło kilku innych takich jak ja. Taka nasza tradycja. Raz na jakiś czas spotykamy się całą drużyną z całego miasta i sobie wspólnie biegamy. Tak po prostu, bez celu. Pewnie sobie pomyślicie, że wszyscy na ulicach patrzą się na nas jak na oszołomów. No właśnie, na ulicach. Dla nas asfalt i chodnik są przereklamowane. Bardziej wolimy dachy, rusztowania i balkony. Teraz z kolei nachodzi was myśl, ale jak biegać po dachach i innych wymienionych rzeczach? Odpowiedź jest prosta - parkour. Jak wiecie parkour jest niebezpieczny, zwłaszcza w naszym mieście, a dlaczego nasi rodzice nic z nami nie robią? Ponieważ ich po prostu nie mamy. Jesteśmy sierotami. Wychowaliśmy się na ulicy, a potem staliśmy się Biegaczami. Jestem Czkawka Haddock. I jestem Biegaczem strefy F. Dlaczego mówię, że strefy F, a nie dzielnicy jakiejśtam? Ponieważ w dniu przejęcia miasta przez niebezpiecznych i potężnych ludzi dookoła miasta powstał mur, a samo wnętrze podzielone na administracyjne sektory. To właśnie strefy. Dzielą ludzi, bliskich i sąsiadów. Początkowo stawialiśmy opór, ale po 365 dniach ruch oporu został prawie całkowicie zniszczony. Najszczęśliwsze jednostki, które przeżyły pogromy zeszły do głębokiego podziemia. Stamtąd zaczęli sięgać w stronę powierzchni i tak powstaliśmy my - Biegacze. Jesteśmy nienawidzeni przez okupantów i uwielbiani przez dziewczyny. Właśnie, zapomniałem wam dodać, że wszyscy mamy 18 lat. Teoretycznie powinniśmy uczęszczać do trzecich klas techników i liceów, ale to nie dla nas. Nie możemy nawiązywać przyjaźni z ludźmi spoza naszego kręgu, więc każdemu z nas brakuje kogoś obok. Jestem jedynym wyjątkiem. Nigdy nie chciałem mieć nikogo i nadal nie chcę. Ale wracając do nas. Trudne chwile, cierpienie i wyrzeczenia odcisnęły na nas swoje piętno. Zamiast nocami chodzić na imprezy, to dostarczamy różne przesyłki. Natomiast za dnia zamiast być w szkole, to albo odsypiamy po pracy, albo trenujemy. Ale jest też dobra strona. Staliśmy się sobie bliscy jak bracia. Polegamy na sobie i mówimy, jeśli coś leży nam na sercach. Nie osądzamy się po wypłakanych łzach, ponieważ tak nie wypada. Wszyscy mają stronę oficjalną i prywatną. Nawet ja, chociaż nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Aż pewnego dnia skrzyżowałem swoje ścieżki z pewną osobą... 'Rozdział 1' Poniedziałek... Najbardziej znienawidzony przeze mnie dzień tygodnia. Niby chciałoby się poleżeć, ale szkoła wzywa. Cudem dźwignęłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki rozczesać kołtuny we włosach. Po kilkunastu minutach zaplotłam je w pojedyńczy warkocz i przewiesiłam sobie po lewej stronie. Założyłam zieloną spódniczkę i przewiewną niebieską koszulkę. Jedynym pocieszeniem było kwietniowe słońce. Udałam się do szkoły i przez całą drogę czułam się obserwowana. Jednak nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi. Na samym wejściu obległy mnie moje koleżanki, czyli Heathera, Mira i Szpadka. Po chwili dołączyła do nas reszta paczki w osobach Mieczyka, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Nie zawsze się dogadujemy, ale jesteśmy razem i nic tego nie zmieni. O dziwo po wejściu do szkoły poczułam dziwny spokój. - Ej, nie zgadniecie, kogo razem z chłopakami ostatnio przyuważyliśmy. - wtrącił się Mieczyk. - No dajesz brat, nie trzymaj nas w niepewności. - Otóż, idziemy se ulicą i nagle ktoś na górze siarczyście przeklnął. Szybko przebiegliśmy na drugą stronę drogi i dostrzegliśmy kilka postaci na dachu. - Kilka?! Żartujesz sobie, tak? - Nie. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. - I co było dalej? - dopytywała się Heathera. - Przez chwilę tak się ustawili, że daliśmy radę dostrzec emblematy biegaczy na bluzach. Wśród nich był chyba nawet sam Furia! - niemalże zakrzyknął podekscytowany Mieczyk. - A to nie wszystko. Na ulicach był spokój, więc udało nam się usłyszeć kawałek ich rozmowy. :: - No żesz jasna cholera! Kto tu postawił ten transformator! - Wiesz co Koszmar? Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak można wpadać na tak wielkie obiekty... - No co, sami nie jesteście lepsi! - Ej, a może się ogarniecie, bo tak się składa, że nie chce mi się wysłuchiwać waszych kłótni... - Oj Furia, daj spokój. - Zębiróg daj mu odpocząć. Wiesz, że nienawidzi pracować w ekipach. Woli być samotnikiem. - Bo tak jest bezpieczniej Straszliwiec. - Wiem jakie masz zdanie na ten temat, ale może warto zmienić nawyki? Stare korytarze przerzutowe zaczynają się zawalać. Wkrótce pozostaną tylko te małe wyrwy na łączeniach. - Dobra chłopaki. - O uwaga będzie przemowa. - Tak jak mówiłem. Prawdopodobnie nie będziemy się mogli spotykać tak często jak teraz. Na murach jest już zbyt wielu strażników. Kiedy działał ruch oporu, to bardziej skupiali się na ziemi. Teraz bez wabików zaczyna robić się zbyt gorąco. Zawieśmy na czas nieokreślony nasze wspólne eskapady. Koszmar, gdzie się zatrzymasz? - Znasz mnie, poczłapę do rodzinnych stron. Do A. - Straszliwiec? - Mam kilku znajomych w C i zapewne tam się teraz udam. - Zębiróg? - Wyniosę się z E. Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie gdzie się przyczaję, ale podejrzewam, że w B. - Zmiennoskrzydły? - Skoro Koszmar podkradł mi A, to skoczę do E. W końcu tam mam kilku zaufanych przyjaciół. - Ej Furia, a co ty zamierzasz? - Ja? Cóż, najprawdopodobniej zostanę w F. - Ale wiesz, że to szalony pomysł? - Wiem. - Ty to jednak wariat jesteś. - Ale nie taki jak tych trzech chłopaków po drugiej stronie drogi. - powiedział Furia wystarczająco głośno, żeby usłyszeli to podglądacze. - Gdzie? - Jak jest ta alejka, to za koszem. Tym przy lewej ścianie. - Co z nimi zrobimy? - Nastraszymy? - Zwiążemy sznurowadła? - Ale z was dzieci. Spadać mi z mojej dzielnicy i niech tylko któryś z was spróbuje wykitować. To nawet mu nagrobek ufunduje. - zaśmiał się chłopak. - Trzym się stary. - Będzie mi was brakować. - Nie płacz bo tamci się popłaczą. - A są jeszcze? - Pewnie że tak. Zapomniałeś, że Czkawka, to prawdziwa legenda? - Koszmar jasna cholera! Chodź tu, muszę ci język wyrwać z gęby! - A nie lepiej im powiedzieć, żeby siedzieli cicho? - Ale jak się wyda moje imię, to lepiej się módl, żeby cię straż zastrzeliła zanim cię znajdę! - I co było dalej? - Heathera to już kompletnie wariowała. Nawet mnie zainteresowało spotkanie chłopaków. Kto by pomyślał, że tacy opanowani ludzie mają takie poczucie humoru. - No i tamta czwórka rozeszła się w różne strony, a Furia został i usiadł sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na krawędzi dachu zwieszając nogi. :: Chłopak w czarnej bluzie zsunął się nagle z krawędzi. Spowalniał swój upadek chwytając się parapetów. Stary, ale skuteczny trick. Podbiegł szybko do chłopaków, a ci stali przyciśnięci do kosza na śmieci. - Jest tu jeszcze? - Nie wiem, ale jak masz jaja to otwórz oczy i sprawdź. - Bu. - powiedział szeptem Biegacz, a cała trójka zaczęła w popłochu biegać po alejce. - A teraz, jeśli ktokolwiek z was wygada komukolwiek o czymkolwiek, co się tu wydarzyło, to lepiej byłoby dla was, jeślibym siedział w więzieniu. Dotarło? - Tak w sumie to nie... - Dobra... Łopatologicznie, jak komuś wygadacie, to nawet nie próbujcie sobie wyobrażać co z wami zrobię. Furia puścił się biegiem w stronę ściany i odbijając od kilku przeszkód znalazł się po drugiej stronie. - Jaaaaa, wy to macie farta... - powiedziała rozmarzona Heathera. - Stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, to by było coś. A widzieliście twarze? - Tylko Furii. Ale nie całą. Tylko szmaragdowe oczy i brunatną czuprynę. - Ej, Astrid, czy twój ideał faceta tak nie wygląda? - A nawet jeśli to co? Przecież wiesz, że Biegacze unikają kontaktu z ludźmi, nie wspominając już o uczuciach... - Czyli ci się podoba! Na moje szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający początek lekcji. Tylko on mnie uratował przed krępującą rozmową o zielonookim brunecie. Po skończonych zajęciach wyszliśmy razem ze szkoły, a ja i Heathera poszłyśmy do pobliskiej kawiarni, żeby spędzić ten czas na babskich pogawędkach. Cały czas czułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. Rozglądałam się po chodniku i nie zauważyłam nikogo podejrzanego. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie historię Mieczyka i spoglądnęłam na dachy. Przez chwilę zamajaczyła mi postać, ale natychmiast zniknęła. - Ej, halo, ziemia do Astrid. - Co... - Jesteś jakaś nieobecna. Dobrze się czujesz? - Taak, po prostu mnie zastanawia, jacy oni są naprawdę. - Biegacze? - Mhm... - Pewnie odważni i lekko głupi. - Dlaczego? - Bo z systemem można walczyć, ale nie można wygrać. Wczoraj widzieli ich piątkę, a strażników jest o wiele więcej. Naszą rozmowę zakłócił ciężki huk wystrzału. Wszyscy się pochowali, a ja patrzyłam na biegnącego chłopaka. Na plecach miał torbę w czarnym kolorze. Takim samym jak bluza. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz. Biegnie, ma czarną bluzę i brunatną czuprynę. Czy to może być Furia? Legenda wśród mieszkańców sektora F? Nagle drugi huk i chłopak się przewrócił. Jednak po chwili wstał i szybko rzucił się do ucieczki nie zostawiając torby. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie ucieknie na dach? Wtedy zrozumiałam, dlaczego się przewrócił. Przyjrzałam się dokładnie i zauważyłam, że gorączkowo ściska swoje ramię. Zapewne został trafiony. Patrzyłam tak, a on najzwyczajniej w świecie biegł dalej. Po chwili zaczął biec w naszą stronę i przebiegł koło mojego stolika. Mogłabym przysiąc, że się uśmiechał. Baaa, nawet śmiał. Zniknął w jednej z alejek. Nie było z niej wyjścia, więc spodziewałam się końca. Ale po chwili policjant wybiegł i siarczyście przeklinając pobiegł okrężną drogą na drugą stronę bloków. Całe to wydarzenie wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Zwłaszcza te zimne zielone oczy i roztrzepana brunatna czupryna. W ogóle nie przypominał tego chłopaka, którego opisywał Mieczyk. - Astrid, uszczypnij mnie bo chyba się zakochałam. - Proszę bardzo. - powiedziałam uśmiechnięta spełniając prośbę przyjaciółki. - Ała! Po prostu musiałaś... - Sama chciałaś. - Ale z niego ciacho... - Z tego Biegacza? - Mhm. - mruknęła tylko pogrążając się w marzeniach. Jak ją znam, to na 100% myślała o czymś nieprzyzwoitym. - No i co tam wymyśliłaś? - Przerwałaś mi w najlepszym momencie... - Byliście już po czy jeszcze przed? - powiedziałam z chytrym uśmiechem. - Ale czym? - Jakby to tak delikatnie przekazać... sceną łóżkową? - na ostatnie dwa słowa spuściła wzrok i zarumieniła się jak jeszcze nigdy. - Daj sobie spokój. - Nie, nie dam mu spokoju! Jeszcze zobaczysz. 'Rozdział 2' Było już późno. Nadal dręczyły mnie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. I ten tajemniczy brunet. Ma w sobie coś pociągającego. Przed pójściem spać rozpuściłam swoje włosy i położyłam się do łóżka. Na oko było już coś około 10 w nocy. Czekałem, aż we wszystkich domach pogaśnie światło. Gdy to nastąpiło po cichu ześlizgnąłem się na balkon przypadkowego domu. Co prawda udało mi się zatamować krwawienie z ramienia, ale to nie wystarczy. Muszę to porządnie odkazić i zabandażować. Czuje się wypompowany... Ledwo starczyło mi siły na zamortyzowanie upadku. Podszedłem do zamka w drzwiach na balkon i zacząłem grzebać w nim wytrychem. Za małego wprawiałem się w ich używaniu, więc teraz byłem swego rodzaju ekspertem. Po cichu wszedłem do czyjejś sypialni. Nie sprawdzałem nawet czy ktoś w tym łóżku śpi. Później przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić. Skierowałem się do łazienki i spróbowałem znaleźć apteczkę. Wyjąłem wodę utlenioną, ściereczkę, jałowy opatrunek i bandaż. Zerwałem prymitywną łatę z mojej rany i odkaziłem wodą utlenioną. Zapomniałem zacisnąć zęby i cicho syknąłem. Modliłem się tylko, żeby żaden z domowników się nie obudził. Ciężko byłoby pracować po ciemku, a lampy uliczne już pogasły, więc musiałem skorzystać ze światła w łazience. Bardzo dużo ryzykowałem, ale gdybym postanowił czekać do rana, to mógłbym nie przeżyć, a tak wystarczyłoby tylko uciec. Miałem obmyślone kilka dróg ucieczki, tak zapobiegawczo. Znów się zamyśliłem i syknąłem przy odkażaniu. Siedziałem tyłem do drzwi, a mojego obserwatora zdradził oddech. Jako najlepszy z Biegaczy musiałem być cały czas wyczulony na zagrożenie. Podchodząc tutaj, czyli do apteczki postawiłem pięć kroków. Jeśli się rozpędzę, to wystarczą cztery. Powinienem zdążyć zatkać mu usta zanim coś powie. Postanowiłem spróbować. Przerwałem bandażowanie. Natychmiast usłyszałem przyspieszony oddech. To była moja szansa. Ruszyłem w stronę przerażonego obserwatora i natychmiast zatkałem mu usta przyciskając go w talii drugą ręką. Teraz mogłem mu się przyjrzeć. Czy też może raczej jej... tak, dałem się podejść dziewczynie. I to nie byle jakiej. Była mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, a po jej plecach opadała kaskada włosów w kolorze blond. Powoli i bez żadnych nagłych ruchów zbliżyłem swoje usta do jej ucha i wyszeptałem: - Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy... Nie chciała słuchać i nadal próbowała się wyrwać, ale na nic. Byłem za silny. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz przemówić jej do rozsądku. - Teraz powoli zabiorę moją dłoń z twoich ust, a ty nie będziesz krzyczeć, zgoda? - zapytałem najłagodniej jak umiałem. W odpowiedzi poczułem tylko kiwnięcie dłonią i znikający opór. Tak jak powiedziałem, odkryłem jej usta i zabrałem rękę z jej talii. Ona natychmiast się ode mnie odsunęła i stanęła ze mną twarzą w twarz. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałem się zdobyć na jakiś uśmiech, żeby nie wyjść na włamywacza. - To ty... - wyszeptała. Dopiero teraz jej się przyjrzałem. Faktycznie miała piękne blond włosy i pełne usta. Ładny nosek i przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy o lekko przestraszonym wyrazie. Poczułem coś takiego ciepłego w środku. Dopóki to nie wewnętrzny krwotok, to nie będę się tym przejmować. Powoli zacząłem przytomnieć i zdałem sobie sprawę, że już ją gdzieś widziałem. - Znamy się skądś? - zagadnąłem. - Południe, kawiarnia, pościg. - tajemnicza jest. Ale faktycznie, przecież to obok jej stolika przebiegałem. - A, faktycznie. Ja ten... przepraszam za najście... ale nie miałem złych zamiarów. - dorzuciłem szybko. - Chciałem tylko zrobić coś z... no tym ogólnie. - próbowałem wyjaśnić wskazując na ranę postrzałową. - Dasz mi tylko kilka minut na obwiązanie tego? - Nie. Załataj się porządnie. - Wow... - Co? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Pierwszy raz spotkałem się z tak życzliwą osobą. - chyba trochę zbytnio się spoufalam, bo zaczęła się lekko rumienić. Na co ja patrzę... bierz się Czkawka za łatanie swojej ręki i zabieraj stąd jak najszybciej. - D-dziękuję za komplement... - strasznie nieśmiała z niej osóbka. Przeszedłem obok niej odsuwając ją delikatnie i wróciłem do pracy. Dokończyłem odkażanie i wytarłem ranę. Następnie przyłożyłem jałowy opatrunek i sięgnąłem po bandaż. - Pomóc? - zapytała tym swoim życzliwym głosem widząc, jak szarpię się z bandażem. - Dociśnij opatrunek. - poinstruowałem ją. Po chwili rana zniknęła pod bandażem. - No, kilka dni i będzie jak nowa. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za kłopot. Jeśli mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć, to mów śmiało. - zarumieniła się znów. Nie chciałem jej mierzyć tą samą miarą co całą resztę, ale gdy po chwili cała oblała się rumieńcem, to do głowy przyszła mi tylko jedna myśl. - Ale z ciebie zboczeniec. - sam zaskoczony byłem swoją śmiałością. Widocznie się obraziła, ponieważ skrzyżowała ręce i patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem w stylu o naprawdę? - Przepraszam. - Nie ma za co. - Jesteś chyba z wariatkowa... - Niby dlaczego? - zapytała nadąsana zastawiając wyjście z łazienki. - Bo facet wszedł do twojego domu, grzebał w twoich rzeczach, próbował cię przydusić, szantażował, mógł skrzywdzić, a ty mówisz, że on nie ma za co przepraszać. Tyle powodów ci wystarczy? - Niech się zastanowię... - odparłam. - Zastanawiaj się szybciej, bo chciałbym opuścić ten dom i ulotnić się w zaułkach. - Nie podoba ci się moje towarzystwo? - zapytałam udając, że się obrażam. - Flirtujesz ze mną? - Nie. - odgadł! Czy to aż tak widać? - Po prostu jestem ciekawa... - Cóż, ja twojej ciekawości nie podzielam. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym opuścić ten budynek... - A jeśli nie pozwolę? - kontynuowałam moją małą gierkę. - To przejdę siłą. - Jesteś damskim bokserem? - Kto powiedział, że mam zamiar cię bić? Po prostu cię przesunę. - Już to widzę... - odpowiedziałam przewracając oczami. Nie wiem kiedy, ale znalazł się przy mnie w ułamku sekundy. - Jak ty... - Jestem Furia pamiętasz? Najszybszy Biegacz. - wypowiedział to bardzo powoli stojąc prawie przede mną. Miałam go na wyciągnięcie ręki - dosłownie. - Nie zmienisz zdania? - Nie. - odparłam zdecydowana. - Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. - momentalnie przybliżył się do mnie i zetknął nasze ciała, a po chwili straciłam podłogę spod stóp. - I co fajnie? - Jeszcze jak. - nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Pocałowałam go delikatnie w czoło. Poczułam, jak poważnieje. Jego mięśnie twardnieją. Odstawił mnie z powrotem na ziemię i ruszył do drzwi na balkon. Jaka ja byłam głupia! Dlaczego go pocałowałaś Astrid?! Ty głupi głupku! A co jeśli wiedział, że mi się podoba? - Czkawka czekaj. - przez przypadek użyłam imienia, o którym wspominał Mieczyk. Brunet odwrócił się w moją stronę, ale po uśmiechniętym kilka chwil temu chłopaku nie pozostało nic oprócz rozczochranych włosów. Nawet oczy mu się zmieniły. Z pełnych życia i nasyconych szmaragdów w oziębłe kamienie pomalowane wyblakłą, zieloną farbą. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zebrało mi się na uronienie łzy. Nie zdążyłam jej powstrzymać i upadła na podłogę, ześlizgując się uprzednio po moim policzku. Widząc to potrząsnął głową i podszedł do mnie jeszcze na chwilę. Jego wyraz twarzy ani oczy się nie zmieniły. Chwycił mnie delikatnie za podbródek i otarł policzek, po którym płynęła przez chwilą łza. Chciałam się do niego przytulić i poczuć jak to jest, ale nie chciałam popełniać więcej głupich błędów. Tymczasem poczułam coś ciepłego na moim czole i wtedy zauważyłam, że oddaje mój pocałunek. - Przepraszam... za wszystko... Odwrócił się i zostawił mnie w pokoju samą. Zeskoczył do ogrodu, a po chwili nie było po nim śladu. 'Rozdział 3' Od tamtego incydentu minął tydzień. Moja ręka się zagoiła i wreszcie mogłem zakończyć mój okres bezczynności. Byłem z natury wiercipiętą, więc strasznie się nudziłem podczas mojego powrotu do zdrowia. Jednak byłem rozważny i wiedziałem, że jeśli wrócę na dachy za wcześnie, to rana może się ponownie otworzyć, a ja zamiast zyskać na czasie to tylko go stracę. Pobiegłem do jednego z punktów przesyłkowych i podjąłem kilka małych paczek o tym samym miejscu przeznaczenia. Liceum im. Borka Pechowca. Nie mogłem wzbudzać zbędnej uwagi, ale byłem zniecierpliwiony, więc zdecydowałem, że bez żadnego planu wejdę głównym wejściem. I tak biegłem, przeskakując nad uliczkami i omijając transformatory, największych przeciwników Koszmara. Znów przypomniało mi się nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Zacząłem tęsknić za swoimi braćmi, jednak wiedziałem, że najpierw praca, a potem zabawa. Czasami siadam sobie na dachu i śmieje się z tego jak bardzo skrupulatnie trzymam się swoich zasad i jestem przestępcą, a inni, którzy ich nie mają, albo ich nie przestrzegają są traktowani z szacunkiem. Wiem, głupi jestem, ale co poradzić. Parkour to nie tylko bieganie. To wolność. Sposób wyrażania siebie. Każdy biega inaczej. Jedni stawiają na efektywność, a inni efektowność. Ci drudzy to oczywiście popisujący się amatorzy. Upierają się, że uprawiają parkour, a tak naprawdę trenują freerun. Może jak mi się kiedyś zbierze na głębsze przemyślenia, to wam powiem jaka jest między tym różnica. Ale wracając. Miałem kilka przesyłek do liceum, w którym zaczęły się niedawno lekcje. Postępując wedle mojego planu... wpieprzyłem się do środka przez frontowe drzwi. Dobrze, że było już po dzwonku, a korytarze opustoszały. Było sporo przesyłek dla nauczycieli, jedna dla dyrektora i kilka dla uczniów. Sprawę ułatwiał i utrudniał jednocześnie fakt, że były lekcje. Ponieważ wiedziałem, gdzie są nauczyciele, ale było dużo świadków. Nie mniej jednak musiałem doręczyć przesyłki. Zacząłem od parteru. W każdej klasie witały mnie oklaski. Potem przyszła pora na pierwsze piętro. Obskoczyłem wszystko i zostały tylko paczki dla uczniów i dyrektora. Wbiegłem jak na Biegacza przystało do gabinetu dyrektora i zostawiłem na jego biurku przesyłkę do niego adresowaną. Szybko przejrzał wszystko co przyniosłem i coś spostrzegł. - Ta paczka jest do nauczyciela. - O mój boże... A już myślałem, że nadrobię czas... Chwila, mam genialny pomysł. ''Gdzie prowadzi lekcję ten nauczyciel? - W klasie pod nami. - Czy pod tym oknem jest okno do jego sali? - Tak, a co? - A bo mam szalony pomysł. - Niekonwencjonalne sposoby na wszystko. - Taa... można tak powiedzieć. Wrzuciłem paczkę do plecaka i otworzyłem okno. Zawisłem na parapecie i opuściłem się na dół. W ostatniej chwili schwyciłem obramowanie okna na pierwszym piętrze. Podciągnąłem się na parapet i przy użyciu wytrycha otworzyłem okno. Uchyliłem je delikatnie i precyzyjnie wślizgnąłem do klasy. Niestety nie pomyślałem nad lądowaniem i zaryłem w podłogę. Na szczęście dla mnie to nie pierwszyzna. Popatrzyłem po sali i zobaczyłem... opadnięte kopary u każdego. Ale jedna osoba przykuła mój wzrok. Ta dziewczyna, która użyczyła mi pomocy. Nagle powróciły do mnie emocje, które wtedy czułem. Poczułem się dziwnie, ale szybko oprzytomniałem. - Paczka dla pana. - powiedziałem ze stoickim spokojem wyjmując małą przesyłkę z plecaka. Cała klasa nadal patrzyła się na mnie jak na UFO. Dziewczyny zaczęły się rumienić, ale nie jedna. Ona nadal patrzyła na mnie i nie spuszczała wzroku. Pod wpływem jej błękitnych oczu sam zacząłem się rumienić. Aby tego nie pokazywać, podeszłem do okna i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Kiedy puściłem się ściany i dotknąłem ziemi, ruszyłem czym prędzej na tak dobrze mi znane dachy. Czułem na sobie ich spojrzenia, więc żeby odstawić jeszcze większy pokaz wbiegłem z dużym impetem na ścianę i błyskawicznie znalazłem się na dachu. Następnie po prostu zniknąłem im z pola widzenia. - Astrid widziałaś go? - szturchnęła mnie w ramię Heathera. - Tak jak cała reszta klasy. - ja nie podzielałam jej entuzjazmu, co natychmiast zauważyła. - Co jest? - Nic. - Nie wierzę ci. Mów o co chodzi? - Przecież cię nie okłamuję... - Zakochana para- - Heathera proszę cię. - Astriś i ten wariat- - Furia... - Co mówisz? - On tak na siebie mówi - Furia. - A skąd wiesz? - To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie rozmowy... - To dzisiaj idziemy do kawiarni i wszystko mi opowiesz. - A nie możemy u mnie? - Jak chcesz. Po zakończonych lekcjach poszłam razem z Heatherą do mojego domu. Mieszkałam sama, więc było, a przynajmniej powinno być cicho. Usłyszałam dźwięk, miarowy łoskot metronomu. Ale ja go przecież nie mam! Natychmiast odnalazłam źródło dźwięku i list. Był do Furii. Wzięłam do ręki kartkę papieru i szybko przeleciałam go wzrokiem. Jednak po chwili dostrzegłam stojącą obok Heatherę, więc wsadziłam kartkę do kieszeni i udawałam, że nic się nie stało. - Astriś, czemu nie mówiłaś, że masz tajemniczego wielbiciela... - Bo nie mam. - No to od kogo jest ten list? - Musisz być taka wścibska? - Mówisz, jakby to było coś złego... - obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Wygląda na to, że Heathera zapomniała po co tu przyszła. I bardzo dobrze. - Więc wracając do tematu, skąd znasz tego Biegacza? - a jednak pamiętała. Musiałaś wykrakać Astrid, po prostu musiałaś. - Tydzień temu obudziłam się w środku nocy, bo usłyszałam jakieś syknięcie. Dostrzegłam zapalone w łazience światło, więc cicho wyszłam na korytarz. Stanęłam w drzwiach i mnie zamurowało. On siedział tam i opatrywał sobie ramię po tamtej pogoni. Jakimś cudem mnie zauważył i nim się spostrzegłam, stał za mną zakrywając mi usta i przyciskając do siebie. Potem wyszeptał mi, żebym nie krzyczała. Kiedy mnie puścił, to natychmiast się od niego odsunęłam. Potem pomogłam mu trochę przy bandażowaniu rany i po kilku nie wartych wspominania wydarzeniach - moja flirciarska gra - pocałowałam go. - Pocałowałaś Biegacza?! Jakim cudem?! Może jeszcze powiesz, że zaciągnęłaś go do łóżka?! - Daj mi skończyć. A tak na marginesie, to dlaczego wyskoczyłaś z tym zaciąganiem do łóżka? - No... bo ten... wiesz... A poza tym, nie wierzę, że byś odmówiła, gdyby zaproponował. - Jak się tak nad- chwila, to jest zły tok myślenia. Wracając, pocałowałam go, ale w czoło, więc nie rozpowiadaj w szkole, że długo i namiętnie obściskiwałam się z najbardziej pożądanym chłopakiem w strefie. On zesztywniał i puścił mnie. Chciał odejść, ale wtem nie wiem skąd uroniłam łzę. On to dostrzegł, podszedł do mnie, pogładził po policzku i też pocałował w czoło. A potem zniknął. Myślami nadal jesteś przy zaciąganiu do łóżka? - zapytałam z rozbawieniem, mimo że nie było mi do śmiechu. - Tak w 50%. Resztą cię słucham. Ale naprawdę cię pocałował? - W czoło, Heathera, nigdzie indziej. - Farciara... dobra, ja się zbieram. Dzięki za ten porywający wykład o waszym pierwszym razie. Ja to naprawdę powiedziałam? - Tak ty zboczony głupku. - nie minęła minuta od zamknięcia drzwi przez Heatherę, a usłyszałam czyjś szept zaraz obok mojego ucha: - Co to było dzisiaj w szkole? - cudem udało mu się uniknąć ciosu. Przecież to Furia, najlepszy z najlepszych. - A co masz dokładnie na myśli? - wiedziałam, że chodziło mu o moje wpatrywanie się w niego, ale lubiłam z nim pogrywać. - A zresztą nieważne. Coś za dużo niewygodnych szczegółów pominęła pani. - Jakich? - A naprzykład ta twoja flirciarska gierka, albo ten twój pełny rumieniec... A właśnie, nadal nie wiem o czym ty myślałaś, a po tej rozmowie mam coraz więcej podejrzeń. - O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? - dodałam udając niezorientowaną. - Ja nie podejrzewam, ja stwierdzam fakty. - Na podstawie czego? - Waszej rozmowy. - S-słyszałeś c-całą rozmowę? - zapytałam delikatnie zawstydzona. - Od tajemniczego wielbiciela do zboczonego głupka. Calutką. - teraz nie wytrzymałam i oblałam się rumieńcem. - A jednak! - zakrzyknął zwycięsko. - Co? - teraz to już byłam skołowana do granic możliwości. - Podobam ci się. - A komu nie? - Jestem aż tak rozchwytywany? - No a nie? - Cóż, zazwyczaj nie poświęcam nikomu czasu. Oprócz moim braciom. - Braciom? - Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ale pracujemy razem i wspólny fach nas zespolił. - Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - Bo masz na mnie zły wpływ. - Jak to zły? - A tak to. - teraz, to chyba on pogrywa sobie ze mną. - Furia, ile masz lat? ''Ale palnęłaś Astrid, jeśli myślisz, że on ci odp-'' - Jestem pełnoletni, jeśli o to pytasz. - Więc... ''pohamuj się Astrid, bo się zbłaźnisz! - Na poważnie to rozważasz? - Ale co? - Zaciągnięcie mnie do łóżka. - Skąd on wie co mi chodzi po głowie?! - Może kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj. Mam pewien problem. A ty musisz mi pomóc. - Ale jak? - odparłam dziękując mu w duchu, że nie musiałam kończyć swojego zdania. Wyjął mapę i położył na stole. Po chwili dostrzegłam, że widnieje na niej zaznaczona trasa. A na trasie kilka punktów. - W którym z tych miejsc jest najwięcej przechodniów? - zapytał z powagą w głosie. - Chyba koło kawiarni, zależy też o której. - Godziny szczytu. - Zdecydowanie kawiarnia. - Dobra, dzięki. - spakował mapę, zabrał list i zbierał się do wyjścia. - Ale o co chodzi? - Jeśli będziesz na miejscu, to się dowiesz. Załatwiwszy sprawę u Astrid pognałem na miejsce spotkania. Normalnie, po dachach. Na miejscu zastałem Koszmara, Zębiroga i Straszliwca. Brakowało tylko Zmiennoskrzydłego, a za chwile dowiedzą się dlaczego. - No jesteś wreszcie. - Teraz tylko Zmiennoskrzydły i są wszyscy. - To są wszyscy. - Ale jak to? - Klapnijcie sobie. Zmiennoskrzydły został pojmany w swojej strefie i jutro przewożą go do Piekiełka. - Jaki jest plan? - Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. Otóż, cały napad na konwój dokona się przy tej kawiarence. Straszliwiec, ty zajmiesz się zorganizowaniem jakiejś zasłony dymnej. Kilka granatów powinno wystarczyć. Zębiróg, tu masz dwa plany. Skup się na otwieraczu. A ty Koszmar, pomożesz mi wymyślić jakiś bardziej konwencjonalny sposób na zatrzymanie furgonu. A teraz do roboty, musimy zdążyć do jutra! - Tak jest! Wraz z nastaniem godziny 10.00 zaczęły targać mną mieszane emocje. A co jeśli nam się nie uda? Jeśli wszystkich złapią, a potem porozwieszają po dzielnicach? Nie mogę tak myśleć. Skup się na czymś przyjemnym... na... złotych włosach... błękitnych oczach... słodkim rumieńcu... miłym głosie... - Stary, co ci jest? - Nie Koszmar, to nic takiego... - Zakochałeś się? - Nie wiem... zapomniałeś chyba, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. - Weź, bo się obrażę. - zażartował Koszmar. - Chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że was kocham jak braci? - Pewnie, że nie. A jak to w końcu jest? - Ale z czym? - No tą dziewczyną? - Mówiłem, że nie wiem... - Czyli muszę wyciągnąć to siłą. Jest ładna? - Piękna... - Podoba ci się? - Jak jeszcze żadna... - Chcesz spędzać z nią czas? - Tak... - Porzuciłbyś dla niej pracę Biegacza? - Przecież wiesz, że nie można się tak po prostu wypisać... - Pytam, czy porzuciłbyś dla niej pracę Biegacza? - powtórzył pytanie. - Chciałbym... - Wyrzekłbyś się nas dla niej? - Tego nie wiem... zależy od sytuacji... - Więc teraz zapytam jeszcze raz... Czy. Ją. Kochasz. - Dzięki Koszmar... tego mi było trzeba. - Nie ma za co stary. I pamiętaj, jakby co możesz na nas liczyć. - Chłopaki, zaczyna się. 'Rozdział 4 - End Game' Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się furgonetka więzienna. Koszmar siedział w kawiarni. Zębiróg nadzorował pracę siatki. Straszliwiec zajął się kolczatką. Natomiast Furia wyczekiwał na dachu z torbą na plecach. Czując, że to już ten moment - dał sygnał za pomocą krótkofalówki. - Już czas. Z jednej z alejek wystrzeliły dwa haki, które ciągnęły za sobą ultrawytrzymałą żyłkę. Z jezdni wysunęły się kolce. Furgonetka najechała na kolczatkę, a po chwili stanęła zaplątana w żyłki. Koszmar zerwał się z siedzenia i rzucił jeden z granatów w stronę kabiny. Furia wziął rozpęd i z całą mocą skoczył z trzeciego piętra na dach furgonetki. Uzbroił otwieracz i zabrał się do uwalniania Zmiennoskrzydłego. Natomiast reszta skutecznie odciągała od niego uwagę. Po kilku chwilach więzień był na wolności. Cała akcja trwała 1.5 minuty, a zanim ostatni granat dymny się wyczerpał, to po chłopakach nie było już śladu. Siedziałem właśnie na dachu tak jak niecałe dwa tygodnie temu. Nadal miałem wątpliwości, ale wtedy przypomniała mi się rozmowa z Koszmarem. Dodała mi otuchy i postanowiłem działać. Ześlizgnąłem się na balkon, otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Powoli zbliżałem się do jej łóżka i zastanawiałem się, czy to co robię jest dobre? Czy ja nadaję się do tego? I czy ja na to zasłużyłem? Czy mogę poczuć miłość po tych samotnych osiemnastu latach? Podszedłem do łóżka, ale nikogo w nim nie zastałem. Wtedy do moich uszu dobiegł szum wody. Nie chciałem jej nachodzić i przy okazji chciałem zastanowić się, jak jej to wyjaśnię? Usiadłem na krześle w jej pokoju i czekałem. Po chwili szum wody ustąpił odgłosowi bosych stóp. Weszła do pokoju i zapaliła światło. Pierwsze co dojrzałem w jej oczach to łzy. Łzy szczęścia. Wstałem i zanim zdążyłem się w pełni wyprostować ona już przy mnie była. Tuliła się do mnie, a ja do niej. - Od kiedy jesteś taka szybka? - zażartowałem. - Od nigdy, po prostu ty jesteś taki wolny. - Oferta wciąż aktualna? - Jaka? - zapytała niewinnie. Patrząc na nią, taką delikatną nie wiedziałem czy mogę to jej zrobić? - Nie ważne. - Tak jest. - rzekła słysząc moje wahanie. - Na pewno? - upewniłem się. - Tak, chcę żebyś był pierwszy i ostatni... - A nie martwisz się, jak to będzie? - Wolę żyć chwilą. - powiedziała łącząc nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Po chwili oderwała się ode mnie i pociągnęła w stronę łóżka. W ciągu kilku minut leżeliśmy na nim oboje, pozbywszy się uprzednio zbędnej odzieży. Znów zaczęliśmy się całować. Potem coraz bardziej i bardziej namiętnie, a nasze języki zaczęły stykać się ze sobą bez naszej ingerencji. Zacząłem schodzić z pocałunkami niżej. Najpierw na dolną wargę. Potem szyję i kark. Badałem jej idealne ciało błądząc po nim moimi dłońmi. Po kilku minutach namiętności, zapragnęliśmy tego oboje. Zaczęliśmy powoli, ale później straciliśmy nad sobą panowanie i po prostu oddaliśmy się rozkoszy. Kiedy opadliśmy z sił, najzwyczajniej w świecie położyliśmy się. - Byłeś cudowny. - powiedziała rumieniąc się słodko. Zbierając resztki sił pocałowałem ją jeszcze raz. - Ale to i tak ty będziesz zmieniał zakrwawioną pościel. - chyba nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, skąd owa krew się wzięła. Po części była to moja wina, bo trochę przegiąłem i żeby sobie ulżyć, Astrid wbiła paznokcie w moje plecy. - Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. I tak ich wspólny czas mijał. Wkrótce nadszedł czerwiec i koniec liceum. Wtedy Astrid postanowiła przedstawić Czkawkę swoim przyjaciołom. Korzystając z okazji chłopak oświadczył się jej i zaprosił wszystkich zgromadzonych na ich ślub, którego udzielił im... jeden ze znajomych Koszmara. Rzecz jasna bracia Furii także skorzystali ze swoich zaproszeń. Po weselu młoda para spędziła kolejną błogą noc. Natomiast w marcu przyszedł na świat ich syn. Ale to jest historia na całkiem inne okoliczności. Wystarczy wam informacja, że skończyli jako szczęśliwe małżeństwo z trójką dzieci, ale zanim starali się o drugie, stała się rzecz niesamowita. Miasto zostało wyzwolone i Biegacze przestali być potrzebni i odeszli w zapomnienie, lecz w kronikach miasta nadal są zapiski o piątce chłopaków dotkniętch przez los, którzy razem zapisali się na kartach historii. Ale wracając jeszcze do Czkawki i jego braci. Zębiróg zamieszkał wraz ze swoją odnalezioną siostrą w pobliżu Koszmara, który zaraz po Furii ogłosił swój ślub. Straszliwiec dostał posadę w policji, a po kilku latach ożenił się ze swoją partnerką. Zmiennoskrzydły natomiast został nauczycielem parkouru i freeruningu. Sprawy przybrały też ciekawy obrót wśród znajomych Astrid. Mianowicie Heathera i Sączysmark pobrali się i zamieszkali po sąsiedzku z rodziną Haddock. I w ten sposób zakończyła się historia, która uświadomiła Czkawce, że jeśli kogoś kochasz, to nie ma znaczenia jaka jest twoja praca. Miłość nie zna liczb i liter - zna tylko uczucia. ''---Legend of the Cliff of Suiciders---'' 'Rozdział 1' I znów to samo... wczoraj się dowiedziałem, że muszę iść na smocze szkolenie. Nie podobało mi się to, ponieważ nie chcę zabijać smoków, a poza tym uczęszczać będę razem z gangiem Sączysmarka. Kiedy nie muszę z nimi przebywać, to jeszcze jest dobrze. Ale jeśli muszę rozmawiać, to kompletna kaszana. Nic im nie zrobiłem, a oni uprzykrzają mi życie na każdym kroku. Może to smocze szkolenie nie jest takie złe? Mój nóż, którym odcinałem się od realnego świata już nie jest taki ostry jak kiedyś. Może to jest moja okazja na pozbawienie się życia... Może Thor się zlitował i oto właśnie podaje mi rękę? Tak czy siak jakie to ma znaczenie? Muszę się dźwignąć z tego łóżka, chociaż chciałbym przeleżeć na nim całe moje życie. Bez śniadania wyszedłem z domu. Gdyby moja matka żyła, to pewnie nie uszłoby mi to płazem, ale nie żyje. Zajęcia zaczynają się za kilka godzin, więc pójdę do kuźni i popracuję u naszego kowala. Rozmowa z nim ma trochę podobne działanie do noża. Z tą różnicą, że nie pozostawia śladów. Jednak używam tego ostrza od kilku miesięcy, a jeszcze nikt nie zauważył ran. Właśnie wchodzę do warsztatu. - Cześć Czkawka! - zakrzyknął uradowany Pyskacz. - Hej Pyskacz. - odparłem jak zwykle bez emocji w głosie. Zabrałem się do ostrzenia kilku mieczy. Przy okazji doprowadziłem mój nóż do stanu używalności. Jednak nim skończyłem pojawił się Pyskacz. - A ten nóż, to skąd? - A taki mój własny, do samoobrony na przykład. - skłamałem. - To ja skoczę po krzesło, a ty mi o wszystkim powiesz. - Ale o czym? - udawałem zaskoczonego. Na moje szczęście usłyszałem stukanie w budce do zamówień. - Sprawdzę kto to! - zawołałem i po chwili pożałowałem decyzji. W kolejce stał cały gang Sączysmarka. Kolejno - sam założyciel, bliźniaki: Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik, który zadaje się z nimi w sumie nie wiem dlaczego i Astrid. - No bomba, czego chcecie? - zapytałem. - O Czkawkuś! Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem. - powiedział "uradowany" Sączysmark. - Ta ta, streszczaj się, bo nie mam czasu. - Coś ty się taki obrażalski zrobił Czkawkuś? Normalnie jak nie ty. Łap ślamazaro i naostrz go porządnie, bo pożałujesz. - Mieczyk, Szpadka, czego potrzebujecie? Oprócz mózgu rzecz jasna. - Ty siostra, zapamiętał nasze imiona. - A swoje pamięta? - Dajecie coś do naprawy, bo za wami są jeszcze inni... - zapytałem zniecierpliwiony. - Trzymaj tą tarczę. Coś się poluzowało, a jak po naprawie nie będzie lepiej, to poczujesz ją na tym pustym łbie! - I tą włócznię, tylko nie zrób sobie krzywdy łamago. - Śledzik... - Z mojego morgenszterna wypadło kilka zębów, a chcę go na szkolenie, więc albo się pospieszysz, albo zastąpie metalowe twoimi. - Ta fajnie... Astrid, powiedz, że masz jakiś wyrafinowany sposób na upokorzenie mnie, bo tamta czwórka się wypala. - Łap! - krzyknęła ciskając w moją stronę toporem. - I naostrz go przed szkoleniem, bo najpierw wypróbuję go na tobie! Nareszcie se poszli... Normalnie chwała Odynowi! - Pyskacz, lece do lasu. - Tylko wróć przed szkoleniem! - Spoko, nie przegapię żadnej okazji na wyczekiwaną śmierć. Czkawka wręcz wybiegł z kuźni Pyskacza i po chwili znalazł się już w lesie. Udał się natychmiast na jeden ze swoich ulubionych klifów. Każdego wieczoru przesiadywał na nim i oglądał zachód słońca. Wracał późno za co oberwało mu się kilka razy od ojca, ale jedno pociągnięcie noża odganiało cały smutek i cierpienie. Podszedł do krawędzi i usiadł wystawiając nogi poza nią. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy skok z tego miejsca w świetle zachodzącego słońca nie byłby najpiękniejszą rzeczą w jego marnym życiu. Jednak to byłoby za proste. Wyjął swój nóż i dotknął ostrza czubkiem palca. Po chwili zaczęła sączyć się z niego krew, a wszystkie złe wspomnienia odpływać. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Podwinął swój rękaw i przeciągnął nożem po skórze tworząc kilkucentymetrową kreskę. Natychmiast wypełniła się krwią bruneta, a po chwili zebrana w niej ciecz zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz rany. Czkawka przypomniał sobie o Smoczym Szkoleniu i niechętnie wstał z klifu. Patrzył jeszcze chwilę na swoją rękę. Krew nie przestawała sie sączyć, ale to nie pierwszy raz. Brunet pognał więc czym prędzej na arenę. Znacząc swoją trasę szlakiem krwi. Przed wejściem na arenę czekał tylko Śledzik i Astrid. Żadne nie odezwało się do niego słowem, ani nie dostrzegło krwi. Brunet usiadł na krawędzi. - Mój klif to to nie jest, ale też się nada... - po chwili podszedł do niego Śledzik. - Zanim zapytasz, wolisz zęby trzonowe czy przedtrzonowe? - Co? - Do morgenszterna, bo nie wiem, którą stroną się nadstawić... - A właśnie, ja chciałbym cię przeprosić za to wszystko co mówię, ale po prostu nie chcę, żeby i ze mnie się śmiali. - To bierzesz te zęby, bo od twoich pseudoprzeprosin mnie mdli. - kontynuował konwersację brunet nie spuszczając wzroku z horyzontu. - A właśnie, Astrid jak masz zamiar wypróbować swój topór? Bo zastanawiam się z czym mam się pożegnać. W odpowiedzi nie usłyszał nic oprócz pogwizdywania Sączysmarka. Jego reakcja na widok bruneta była oczywista. - Czkawkuś! Właśnie się zastanawialiśmy czy zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością? - Daruj se. - Komuś tu się wyostrza język... oj nieładnie. Chyba muszę cię nauczyć manier... Nagle znikąd pojawił się Pyskacz, a Sączysmark ruszył z resztą na arenę. Jako ostatni na arenę wkroczył Czkawka. Nadal zastanawiał się jakim cudem nikt nie zauważył krwawego śladu, który zostawia? Ale w sumie miał to gdzieś, bo jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to dziś pożegna się z życiem. Po krótkiej przemowie Pyskacza na arenę wleciał Gronkiel. Gang Sączysmarka zaczął szukać osłony, podczas gdy Czkawka podszedł spokojnie do ściany i oparł się o nią plecami. Wyczekiwał teraz tylko na swoją kolej w kolejce do splunięć smoka. Najpierw odpadł Śledzik. Potem bliźniaki. I Sączysmark. Na arenie zostali tylko on i Astrid. Blondynka schowała się za jedną z wielkich ścian, więc Gronkiel ruszył na bruneta. Smok wylądował 3 metry od chłopaka. - Czkawka uciekaj! - wrzasnął Pyskacz. Brunet ciągle stał i czekał, aż smok spełni swą powinność. Spojrzał w jego oczy i nie dostrzegł w nich żadnej wściekłości. - Też nie masz za ciekawie, co? Nie martw się, wiem co czujesz. - wyszeptał brunet. Po chwili przybiegł Pyskacz i zagonił smoka do klatki. Cała szóstka zebrała się na środku. Spojrzenia zgromadzonych powędrowały na Czkawkę. Ten tylko stał i czekał, żeby móc pobiec nad swój klif i poczuć ulgę. Pyskacz coś tam mamrotał, ale chłopak miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Po chwili kowal podszedł do Czkawki i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. - Co to miało być? - Nie wiem o co panu chodzi... - odparł powoli brunet tak zimnym tonem jakim jeszcze nie zwracał się nawet do gangu Sączysmarka. - To tyle do powiedzenia? - Tak. Spotykamy się jutro o tej samej porze. Czkawka natychmiast opuścił arenę. Astrid patrzyła w ślad za nim, a po chwili dostrzegła na podłodze drobne plamki. Przyjrzała im się bliżej i zrozumiała - to była krew, jego krew. Wybiegła z areny i podążyła szkarłatnym tropem. Ślad prowadził ją w labirynt gęstych drzew i bujnej roślinności. Cudem udawało jej się podążać za śladem bruneta. Po jakimś czasie usłyszała jak ktoś nuci piosenkę. Ktoś niezwykle smutny. You never go You're always here (suffocating me) Under my skin I cannot run away Fading slowly I'd give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now My best defense, running from you I can't resist, take all you want from me Breaking Slowly I'd give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now! You're all I'm reaching for It's already over All I'm reaching for! It's already over now I'd give it all to you I offer up my soul It's already over, already over now! Give it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again! I know it's already over now! It's already over now! I know it's already over, already over Astrid w końcu dotarła do źródła tej smętnej pieśni. Zobaczyła chłopaka siedzącego na krawędzi klifu. Promienie zachodzącego słońca otaczały go aurą tajemniczości. Astrid dostrzegła błyszący przedmiot w jego dłoni. Obrócił się bokiem w stosunku do niej i mogła dostrzec szczegóły tego przedmiotu, to był nóż. Teraz była już pewna. Obserwowała chłopaka nadal nie zdradzając swojej obecności. Zobaczyła, że podwija jeden z rękawów. A po chwili przejeżdża ostrzem po nagiej skórze. Astrid patrzyła ze zgrozą na kapiące z jego ręki krople krwi. Każda spadając błyszczała się w słońcu. Chłopak wstał i jak gdyby nic zaczął iść w stronę wioski. Teraz mogła mu się przyjrzeć. To był Czkawka. Kiedy zniknął w gęstwinie, Astrid opuściła swoją kryjówkę i podeszła do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą siedział brunet. Dostrzegła świeżą plamę krwi na ziemi i krwistoczerwoną trawę. Podeszła do klifu i popatrzyła w dół. Błądziła wzrokiem po kamiennym wybrzeżu bez żadnego piasku i nagle zobaczyła coś, co przeraziło ją do końca. - O mój Thorze! - załkała cicho. W jednym z naturalnych zagłębień gromadziła się krew Czkawki, a było jej tak dużo, że możnaby się wykąpać. Najstraszniejsze było to, że Astrid znała przyczynę samookaleczeń chłopaka i przestraszyła się, że kiedyś mogą przeholować, a Czkawka sięgnie po drastyczniejsze metody i po prostu rzuci się stąd. Bądź co bądź nazwa Klif Samobójców musiała mieć jakieś odbicie w historii Berk. 'Rozdział 2' Astrid nie mogła zasnąć. Cały czas myślała nad tym co zobaczyła niedawno nad klifem. Postanowiła oderwać się od paczki Sączysmarka i spróbować pomóc chłopakowi. Z samego rana poszła wcielać swój plan w życie. Szukała Czkawki w całej wiosce, ale nigdzie go nie było. Już chciała iść nad Klif Samobójców gdy nagle dostrzegła, że wychodzi z lasu, a spod jego rękawa ciągnie się delikatna czerwona linia. Pobiegła szybko w jego stronę. - Czkawka! - wołała z daleka. Brunet dostrzegł ją i zatrzymał się. - Musimy pogadać. - Twój topór nie jest jeszcze gotowy, więc nie wiem jak masz zamiar to zrobić. - Zrobić? Co zrobić? - Spełnić obietnicę sprzed szkolenia. - Nie o to mi chodzi. - Czyli Pyskacz chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Gronkiel nie strzelił? - Chcę pogadać pogadać o tym, co stało się wczoraj wieczorem na Klifie Samobójców. - Zostaw mnie. - Czkaw- - Powiedziałem odczep się! Wściekły brunet odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę areny. Dziś na zajęciach była walka ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Na arenie ustawiony został labirynt. Szóstka uczniów wkroczyła do środka. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez obelg rzucanych w stronę Czkawki. O dziwo do obrażania nie dołączyła się Astrid. Wszyscy poszli innymi drogami, a Pyskacz obserowował ich z góry. Jednak koncentrował się na synu swojego przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach błądzenia w labiryncie, smok znalazł Czkawkę. Jednak nie zaatakował. Podszedł powoli i delikatnie trącił chłopaka ogonem. Po chwili korytarzem za Czkawką przybiegła Astrid. Śmiertnik nastroszył kolce na ogonie i wystrzelił je zagradzając dziewczynie drogę i przy okazji raniąc chłopaka. Zębacz ułożył się wygodnie pod ścianą areny i nakrył skrzydłami. Czkawka podszedł do niego i zaczął głaskać łuskowatego gada po głowie. Towarzyszyły temu ciche pomruki smoka i zdziwione spojrzenia świadków zajścia - Astrid i Pyskacza. Po zakończonych lekcjach, kowal chciał wyciągnąć z chłopaka jak to zrobił, ale nie było go na arenie. Podobnie jak Astrid. Brunet wpadł na chwilę do swojego domu, wziął notes i ołówek. Następnie wyskoczył oknem i pobiegł do lasu. Z rany, którą zadał mu smok sączyło się trochę krwi, co pomagało chłopakowi trzeźwo myśleć. Biegł przed siebie i po pewnym czasie dotarł do swojego klifu. Rozsiadł się jak zwykle wystawiając nogi poza krawędź i wyjął notatnik. Po chwili wyciągnął też ołówek i zaczął szkicować pobliską wyspę. Tymczasem Astrid błądziła po lesie szukając bruneta. Dziś nie słyszała jego głosu, więc musiała iść bardzo ostrożnie i wypatrywać plam krwi. Po około godzinie plątania się po zaroślach dotarła nad klif. Znów zobaczyła jak siedzi na krawędzi, jednak nie wiedziała co robi. Postanowiła przejść na bok, żeby móc obserwować co robi brunet. Powoli i ostrożnie zmnieniła kryjówkę i mogła patrzeć na jego ręce. Dostrzegła, że co chwila spogląda na znajdującą się niedaleko wyspę. Astrid domyśliła się, że Czkawka szkicuje ją. Próbowała przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję, żeby obserwować go dłużej, ale przypadkiem uklękła na gałązce, która trzasnęła pod jej kolanem. Czkawka poruszył się niespokojnie i zamknął zeszyt. - Że też musiała za mną przyjść. Cóż, muszę znaleźć inny klif. Ten przy arenie jest fajny, ale nie ma co rysować. Wyłaź z tych zarośli. Wiem, że tam jesteś. Po chwili ze swojego schronienia wyszła Astrid. - Powiesz mi o co chodzi? - zapytała. - To ja powinienem się pytać. Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? - Po prostu byłam obok... - Umiesz walczyć i obrażać, ale kłamanie ci nie wychodzi. - Czkawka, ja przepraszam... za wszystko... - Nie chcę twoich przeprosin. - Więc czego? Jak mogę ci wynagrodzić te wszystkie obelgi? - Zostawiając mnie w spokoju i nie wtrącając do mojego, mam nadzieję krótkiego, życia. - Jak możesz tak mówić? - Z kamienną twarzą. A teraz przepraszam, ale wracam do domu. A już prawie kończyłem. - I co ja powiedziałam nie tak... Teraz to już na pewno nie przyjmie pomocy... - Czego z '''odczep się' nie zrozumiała? A myślałem, że jest bystrzejsza...'' Trzeci dzień smoczego szkolenia. Walka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym. Drzwi jego celi otwarły się, a arenę spowiła gęsta mgła. Uczniowie przemierzali ją trzymając wiadra z wodą. Po pewnym czasie mgła zaczęła opadać i wszyscy dostrzegli smoka. I bruneta, który stał między jego głowami. Ten oczywiście nie widział smoka i podążając za przerażonymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów, obrócił się dostrzegając wielkiego gada. Pozostała piątka powoli zaczęła zbliżać się w stronę Czkawki i Zębiroga. Smok zinterpretował ich działania i otoczył siebie i chłopaka łatwopalnym gazem, po czym go podpalił, zagradzając tym samym dojście do Czkawki. Pyskacz patrzył na to z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Odkąd ten chłopak wszedł na arenę, to wszystkie smoki zaczęły się dziwnie zachowywać. Zębiróg otoczył Czkawkę swoimi głowami i bronił do niego dostępu nie pozwalając się nikomu zbliżyć. To co stało się później odjęło mowę każdemu. Czkawka po prostu objął jedną z głów Zębiroga i przytulił ją. Smok przestał być agresywny, a brunet powoli wprowadził go do klatki. - Przepraszam... kiedyś po was wrócę... - powiedział ze łzą w oku zamykając dzwi więzienia. - To koniec? - zapytał po chwili starym zimnym głosem. - Jak ty to? - Pytałem, czy to koniec na dzisiaj? - zapytał ponownie, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź opuścił arenę. Pobiegl prostu nad klif nawet nie myśląc po co. Stanął na krawędzi i zapatrzył się na horyzont. A po chwili zaczął sam się pytać. - Dlaczego oni muszą je zabijać? Nie widzą tego co ja? Nie widzą, że dzieje im się krzywda? Zapomniałbym, przecież to wikingowie, oni wszyscy są tacy sami... - Ja też? - zapytała Astrid wychodząc z lasu. - Mówiłem przecież, że masz się nie wtrącać. - Ale ja chcę ci pomóc... - Trzeba było myśleć o tym kilka lat temu, a nie doznawać nagłej przemiany wewnętrznej po zobaczeniu skutków własnej głupoty. Co ja mówię o skutkach, widziałaś tylko jak przeciągałem nóż dwa razy... - Więc pokaż resztę. Czkawka nie myśląc długo zdjął koszulę i odkrył to, co zrobił sobie w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Całe ręce i tors były ponacinane. Niektóre rany już się zabliźniły, inne ciągle się zrastały, a kilka wciąż krwawiło. Astrid zasłonila swoje usta, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Czkawka założył swoją koszulkę i stanął nad przepaścią przeciągając ostrzem po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia. Po chwili do naturalnego zbiorniczka zaczęła kapać krew, która przynosiła brunetowi ukojenie. Słyszał cały czas cichy szloch Astrid za swoimi plecami, ale nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nie teraz, nie kiedy był tak blisko celu. 'Rozdział 3 - End Game' Słońce zaczęło powoli znikać za linią horyzontu. Astrid zaczynała powoli zbierać się do kupy po szoku, który przeżyła. Niewyobrażała sobie, że ktoś może w taki sposób się odstresowywać. Ciszę, którą co jakiś czas zakłocał szloch, przerwał Czkawka. - Uwielbiam zachody słońca, zwłaszcza tutaj. Żałuję, że ten jest moim ostatnim. - Co... ty mówisz? - załkała Astrid. - Dziś to skończę. Czasami miałem taki pomysł, żeby po prostu skoczyć z tego klifu i spaść na skały na dole. Wiem, że to zbyt proste, ale ja tak dalej nie mogę. Nie będę się okłamywał, że wytrzymam to i stanę się silniejszy. Chcę cię o coś poprosić... - O co... - Zepchnij mnie. - powiedział chłopak rozpościerając ręce. Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć w jego prośbę. - Nie zrobię tego... Nie potrafię... - A gdzie podziała się nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, która niczego się nie boi i nigdy nie pęka? - Nie potrafię cię zepchnąć... Po prostu nie umiem... - Wyobraź sobie, że pomagając mi odpłacasz za wszystkie krzywdy. - A nie da się inaczej... Musi być jakis sposób... - Astrid! Podejdź tu i zepchnij mnie z tej pieprzonej skarpy! - Nie, nie zrobię tego... i nie chcę patrzeć jak to robisz... Błagam, odsuń się od krawędzi... dla mnie... - Powiedz mojemu ojcu, że wreszcie ma spokój. - po tych słowach Czkawka skoczył. - Czkawka! - zakrzyknęła żałośnie Astrid w ślad za chłopakiem. Po chwili usłyszała ryk i dostrzegła smoka. Był cały czerwony i w kilku miejscach transparentny. Jego barwa przypominała... krew. To był smok zrobiony z krwi i to nie byle jakiej. Należała do bruneta. Wspomniany chłopak wychylił się zza łba wielkiego gada i spojrzał ostatni raz na Astrid. - Astrid poznaj, to jest Krwioglizd Samotny o wdzięcznym imieniu Suffer. Suffer, oto wścibska blondynka o imieniu Astrid. Po formalnościach, to ja spadam. - Czekaj! - O co znowu chodzi? - Mogę lecieć z tobą? - Chyba żartujesz. - A zobaczymy się kiedyś? - Może... Czkawka i Suffer odlecieli w sobie tylko znane miejsce, a Astrid opowiedziała całą historię wodzowi, Pyskaczowi i reszcie uczniów smoczego szkolenia. - Smok zrobiony z krwi... - I te wszystkie rany... - To nasza wina... - Szkoda, że nie możemy go przeprosić... - On i tak nie przyjąłby przeprosin. - Dlaczego nie? - Bo to Czkawka, pamiętacie? Wszystko robi po swojemu. Kroczy własnymi ścieżkami. Jest sobą... - Astrid ma rację. Nie naprawimy przeszłości, ale możemy zatroszczyć się o lepszą przyszłość. Na Berk zapanował pokój, a wszystkim smokom została zwrócona wolność. Nigdy więcej nie słyszano, ani nie widziano Czkawki. Istnieje jednak legenda, według której pojawia się on codziennie na Klifie Samobójców i powstrzymuje desperatów przed skokiem. Ludzie wspominali też o innej wersji, w której nie pojawia się sam chłopak, ale również blondwłosa dziewczyna i wielki smok składający się z krwi. To tylko legendy, ale jak to mówią: w każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy... ''---Race of the Chiefs---'' 'Rozdział 1' - Synu zbliż się do mnie! - nakazał głos. Po chwili przed ołtarzem przyklęknął wezwany Strażnik Głuszy. - Wkrótce znów pojawią się tutaj ludzie. Kolejni kandydaci będą ubiegać się o tytuł wodza. Jeszcze przed wieczorem musisz udać się do Jaskiń Przepowiedni i spojrzeć do Jeziora Wodzów. Dowiedz się kto ma wygrać i pomóż wybrańcowi za wszelką cenę. - Tak jest panie. - odezwał się Strażnik nie podnosząc wzroku. - Czy coś cię trapi mój synu? Wyglądasz na przygnębionego. - Nic mi nie jest panie. Wyruszam do Jaskiń. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem. - zabrzmiał groźnie ołtarz. - Zapewne rozmyślasz, dlaczego twoi bracia i zarazem pozostali Strażnicy Głuszy już opuścili Wyspę Prób, a ja ciągle cię tutaj trzymam? Jesteś moim najdroższym synem i nie mogę patrzeć na twoje cierpienie. Dlatego w Jaskiniach czekają na ciebie dwa proroctwa. Najpierw usłyszysz swoje, a później poznasz przyszłego wodza. A teraz idź. - Tak ojcze. Strażnik wstał i założył hełm. Zabrał swój miecz i ruszył w głąb lasu. Przedzierał się przez zarośla i po kilku godzinach znalazł się przed wejściem do jaskiń. Wkroczył tam z podniesonym czołem. Przemieszczał się korytarzami, które prowadziły coraz głębiej pod ziemię. Po kilku minutach dotarł do głównej jaskinii. - Witaj Strażniku Głuszy. Co cię do mnie sprowadza. - Ojciec kazał mi poznać kolejnego wodza, który leci wraz z innymi kandydatami na wyspę. - Tylko tyle? - Tak. - odpowiedział Strażnik nie mówiąc całej prawdy. - A nie przyszedłeś przypadkiem po swoją przepowiednię? - Najpierw pomogę wygrać przyszłemu wodzowi. Potem będę się martwił swoją przepowiednią. - Zatem spojrzyj do Jeziora Wodzów. Strażnik Głuszy podszedł do małego zbiornika wodnego i uklęknął. - Ostendite mihi princeps. Zamknął oczy, a gdy po chwili je otworzył, zamarł. W tafli wody było tylko jego odbicie. - Ostendite mihi princeps. - wyszeptał, lecz nadal było tam jedynie jego odbicie. - Matko, coś się stało ze świętą wodą. Nie pojawia się podobizna wodza. - Przyjrzyj się uważnie synu. - To... to niemożliwe... ja nawet... ja nawet nie jest kandydatem... Matko, czy mogę usłyszeć swoją przepowiednię? - "Przez lata targany kaprysami ojca, Rozkazom jego nie było końca, Bracia jego wyspę opuścili, I ostatniego Strażnika tu zostawili, Los uśmiecha się skrycie do niego, I przysyła wybrankę serca ślepego, Sposób na ucieczkę Strażnik znajdzie, Nim słońce pięć razy za horyzont zajdzie." - To tyle? - Tak. Taki los cię czeka. - Ale jaki los... Miałem nadzieję, że dostanę odpowiedzi, a przepowiednia dorzuciła tylko więcej pytań. - Pamiętaj że o świcie, na wody błękicie, sobie w oczy spojrzycie. - Kolejna przepowiednia? - Nie, to rada. Od Matki dla Syna. A teraz leć nad brzeg do tego portu i słuchając serca odnajdź tą z przepowiedni. - Ale w jeziorze było MOJE odbicie. - Nie o jezioro, a o TWOJĄ przepowiednię mi chodzi. Strażnik Głuszy opuścił opuścił dom swojej Matki i udał się w pobliże portu. 'Rozdział 2' Strażnik spędzał już kolejny dzień na wybrzeżu, gdzie zwykle dobijali kandydaci. Rytuał jest całkiem prosty. Każdy kto chce zostać wodzem, musi dostać się do starych ruin ukrytych głęboko w dżungli. Sama droga usłana jest pułapkami w postaci dołów, przewalonych pni, węży, owadów i rzecz jasna dzikich smoków. Po dotarciu do ruin zaczyna się zabawa. W środku na każdego kandydata czeka seria prób. Każdego, który zdoła dotrzeć do ruin rzecz jasna. Aby móc zostać wodzem, trzeba owe próby ukończyć. Poprawne ich wykonanie otwiera komnatę, w której centrum rośnie pewna roślina. Rodzi ona owoce w zależności od liczby kandydatów. Po zdobyciu takiego owocu trzeba jeszcze wrócić do portu. Pierwsze osoba w osadzie, która przyniesie owoc zostaje wodzem. Strażnik zasiadł na jednej z ambon na wybrzeżu i zaczął grać na flecie. Następnego ranka dostrzegł na horyzoncie statki. Z niechęcią zaprzestał grania swojej ulubionej melodii i zeskoczył na poziom gruntu. Następnie powoli opuścił gęsty las. Stanął na piasku, który zaczął się dopiero co nagrzewać od wschodzącego słońca. - Pamiętaj, że o świcie, na wody błękicie, sobie w oczy spojrzycie... zobaczymy Matko, czy twoje rady się przydają. Tymczasem kandydaci do tytułu wodza budzili się powoli ze snu w swoich kajutach. Jeden z nich, sporych rozmiarów blondyn właśnie opuszczał swoją. Po cichu wyszedł na pokład i dostrzegł swoją koleżankę opartą o jedną z barierek na dziobie okrętu. Jej złote włosy opadały swobodnie na plecy i ramiona. Była jego dobrą przyjaciółką, więc wiedział, że nad czymś myśli. Podszedł do niej i puknął lekko w ramie. - Ej As, co jest? - A Śledzik, to ty. Nic się nie dzieje, a co ma się dziać? - odparła lekko zdenerwowana. - Denerwujesz się? - Trochę... wiesz, nie wiem czy dam radę... - Astrid, jesteś najsilniejsza z całej naszej piątki. - No wiem, ale wiesz jaki jest Smark. Mam przeczucie, że on nie będzie grał do końca czysto, jeśli zacznie przegrywać. Ej, popatrz tam na przystań. Też to widzisz? - No ktoś tam stoi. - Leć obudzić resztę, a ja pobiegnę po wodza i Pyskacza. - Jasne. Chłopak zniknął pod pokładem, a Astrid w kajucie kapitana. Po chwili wypadli z niego dwaj mężczyźni. - Pyskacz, wprowadź nas do portu! A tak w ogóle, skoro ja spałem i ty spałeś, to kto kierował? - Jak to kto? Autopilot. - powiedział dumnie kowal i wskazał na dwie liny przywiązane do koła sterowego. - Oj Pyskacz, przez ciebie kiedyś dostanę zawału... - I dlatego płyniemy na wyspę Prób, żebyśmy w razie jakbyś wykitował byli gotowi. - Ty i twój entuzjazm. A teraz zacumuj nas. Już nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Odrynem. Zaraz po zacumowaniu dało się słyszeć odgłos fletu, który grał smutną melodię. Kiedy Stoick zszedł z okrętu muzyka natychmiast ucichła. Natomiast zaraz przed wodzem pojawiła się osoba, którą Astrid widziała jeszcze kilka minut temu na plaży. Spojrzała w parę szmaragdowych oczu, które ukrywały się pod jego maską. Wiedziała, że on też patrzy jej w oczy, ale po chwili przerwał i uklęknął przed wodzem. - Powstań Strażniku i prowadź do Odryna. Chłopak wstał tylko i rozsypał piach. Następnie dobył swojego miecza i zaczął jeździć nim po piasku. - Druga Gothi... - Pyskacz tłumacz. - Na pewno chcesz? - Pewnie, że chcę. - Otóż mówi. Wybacz wodzu, lecz Odryn pożegnał się z tym światem kilka lat temu. Ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę zaaranżować spotkanie. Nawet tu i teraz. - Więc do dzieła. Chłopak usiadł po turecku i wyjął z kieszeni małą sakiewkę. Ułożył mech na rozsypanym piasku, a następnie nakrył ziołami, jagodami i kwiatami. Następnie zagwizdał, a po chwili przyleciał Straszliwiec. Ruchem ręki powstrzymał kandydatów do tytułu przed atakiem. Smok zionął ogniem w kupkę roślin i odleciał. Po chwili dym zmienił barwę z czarnej na zieloną, a ogień z czerwonej na niebieską. Nagle Strażnik odgiął się do tyłu. Kiedy powrócił do pierwotnej pozycji, zgromadzoną młodzież zamurowało. Wyglądał jakby ktoś wydłubał mu oczy. Nie było śladu po dwóch szmaragdach. Zostały puste studnie. Chłopak stanął na równych nogach i podszedł do Stoicka. Wyciągnął rękę, a wódz ją mocno ścisnął. - Witaj Stoick! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - Też się cieszę Odryn. Mam ze sobą piątkę kandydatów do tytułu mojego następcy. Chciałbym ich sprawdzić. - Wiem. Oczywiście reguły są takie jak podczas każdej próby. - Odryn, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Gdzie jest reszta Strażników? Gdzie są twoi synowie? - Patrzysz na ostatniego. Reszta już dawno opuściła wyspę. - Więc dlaczego on tu został? - Bo nie chciał mnie zostawiać. Zawsze był bardzo posłuszny i zdyscyplinowany. Jednak trochę oschły jeśli chodzi o kontakty. Ale to nie jest jego wina. Jest najmłodszy i najodpowiedzialniejszy ze wszystkich moich potomków. Żegnaj Stoicku. - Żegnaj Odryn. Strażnik złapał się za głowę i padł jak długi na deski. Po chwili jednak znów się podniósł i bez mrugnięcia okiem poprowadził ich w stronę chat stojących pomiędzy plażą, a lasem. Wskazał każdemu miejsce zakwaterowania i wrócił na jedną z ambon na granicy głuszy. Wyciągnął swój flet, lecz zanim zdążył zagrać dostrzegł, że ktoś wymyka się z obozu. - Świetnie, tego jeszcze nie było. Strażnik pobiegł za uciekinierem. Ten zapuszczał się coraz bardziej w głąb lasu. W końcu syn Odryna miał dość. Wyprzedził zbiega i zeskoczył dokładnie na jego trasie. Złapał zdziwionego kandydata i przycisnął do drzewa. Spod kaptura wysunęły się złote kosmyki, więc Strażnik poluzował ucisk na szyję dziewczyny. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała łapiąc oddech. Chłopak nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi. Puścił dziewczynę, a po chwili zarzucił sobie na ramię i zaczął nieść ją do portu. Złotowłosa próbowała się wyrywać, ale nie dało to żadnego efektu. W końcu zmęczony jej ciągłymi atakami odstawił ją na ziemię, ale złapał za nadgarstek, żeby nie uciekła. Znów próbowała się uwolnić i przez przypadek uderzyła go w twarz. Maska się urwała, a chłopak upadł na ziemię. - Koniec! Jeśli w tej chwili nie wrócisz do chaty, to cię odurzę i tam zaniosę! - Przepraszam, ja nie chciałam... - Nie szkodzi. Dlaczego uciekłaś? - Potrzebuję samotności, żeby pomyśleć. - Nad? - Jutrzejszym dniem. Wiem, że dla ciebie to głupie, ale dla mnie bardzo ważne. - Mylisz się. Dla mnie też jest to ważne. Mogę w ten sposób spełniać wolę ojca. - A nie chciałeś nigdy opuścić tej wyspy? Nie wiem, nie miałeś żadnego powodu? - Mam wiele powodów, żeby tu zostać. Jestem ostatnim Strażnikiem Głuszy, który pilnuje całego wyścigu. Każda taka próba jest dla mnie trudna. A teraz wracaj do portu. - Nie powinieneś tego opatrzeć? - zapytała troskliwie. - Wygląda na coś poważnego, a ja mogę ci pomóc. - Nie. - odparł zakładając maskę. - Sam to zrobię. Ona ruszyła w stronę plaży, a on do jaskinii swojej Matki. ''---Spec Ops: President Taken---'' 'Misja 1. "Uprowadzenie"' - Panie prezydencie... - przywitał się otyły blondyn. - Śledzik. Jak tam spotkanie? - odparł zielonooki brunet. - Wszystko gotowe. Samolot prezydencki czeka na lotnisku. Spec Ops będzie pana eskortowało na szczyt i podczas niego. - Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. - Tytuł doradcy musiał zostać mi przydzielony z konkretnego powodu. - stwierdził Śledzik. - To... kiedy wyruszamy? - zapytał prezydent. - Jak tylko dotrą do nas członkowie Spec Ops... Wtedy do pokoju prezydenckiego weszło troje ludzi. Mężczyzna i dwie kobiety. Wszyscy mieli na sobie emblematy Wandalskich Sił Specjalnych. - Panie Haddock. - przywitał się mężczyzna w okularach. - To zapewne wy zapewnicie mi ochronę podczas szczytu. - powiedział prezydent wstając i podchodząc do żołnierzy. - Zgadza się. Ja jestem Marcin, a to Martyna i Zuza. - przedstawił oddział mężczyzna. - Możemy wyruszać? - Owszem. Zuza i Martyna wyszły jako pierwsze, za nimi prezydent, a na końcu Marcin i Śledzik. Wyszli z pałacu, a na placu czekała na nich reszta Spec Ops. - Aga, BA, Mela. Wy pojedziecie w pierwszym wozie. Ochrona prezydencka wsiądzie do limuzyny. Angel, Młody. Na motocykle i ubezpieczać boki. Martyna, Zuza. My zamkniemy konwój. Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej. - Naprawdę musisz jechać? - zapytała kruczowłosa kobieta. - Niestety... taki rozkaz... - odparł jeden z ochroniarzy. - Kiedy wracacie? - spytała przytulając narzeczonego. - Nie wiem Heath... Pewnie za jakiś tydzień... maksymalnie do miesiąca... - Tylko obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważał... - Obiecuję... Jak za każdym razem. - obiecał ochroniarz po czym pocałował swoją narzeczoną i dołączył do reszty obstawy w limuzynie. Konwój ruszył. Wszystkie drogi zostało uprzednio wyłączone z ruchu przez miejscową policję. Po godzinie podróży limuzyna prezydencka dotarła na lotnisko. Spec Ops obstawiło teren, a Haddock wszedł na pokład samolotu. Po chwili dołączyły do niego siły specjalne i jego ochrona. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w maszynie, pilot poderwał ją do lotu. Teraz nadeszła najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła się przytrafić członkom Spec Ops - nuda... Lot trwał już drugą godzinę, a samolot znajdował się dopiero nad terytorium Francji. Do lądowania w Hamburgu wciąż zostało sporo czasu... Pewna para nie próżnowała i postanowiła... pozytywnie wykorzystać ten moment spokoju. Dwoje członków Spec Ops zamknęło się w pokoju najwyższego stopniem i oddało się... cielesnym uciechom... Nie wdawajmy się w szczegóły. Wszyscy obecni na pokładzie członkowie sił specjalnych wiedzieli gdzie podziewa się ich dowódca i jego... kochanka. Para opuściła pokój dopiero na 30 minut przed lądowaniem. Pilot posadził maszynę na płycie lotniska, a Spec Ops obstawiło teren. Prezydent wraz ze swoją ochroną ruszyli wprost do stojącej limuzyny. Następnie odjechali w kierunku wynajętego hotelu pod eskortą Niemieckich Sił Specjalnych. Tymczasem oddział pod dowództwem Marcina udał się do sali, w której miał odbyć się szczyt. Na miejscu czekały również inne jednostki... Francuska, Rosyjska, Chińska i Amerykańska. - Witam. Wy zapewne jesteście obstawą prezydenta Haddocka... Jego stanowisko znajduje się w tamtym krańcu stołu. - objaśnił jeden z niewielu niemieckich żołnierzy. - Dziękujemy za informację. Spec Ops zaczął przeszukiwać stanowisko swojego prezydenta. Była to jednak przykrywka dla ich prawdziwych zamiarów. Szczyt był wymysłem Rosjan, więc to na tym oddziale skupione były skryte spojrzenia Wandali. Marcin jako najlepszy zwiadowca dostrzegał każde odstępujące od normy drgnięcie. Był zaniepokojony faktem, że coraz częściej zerkają na inne zespoły. Po skończonych przygotowaniach ustawili się na swoich pozycjach, a po kilkunastu minutach przybyli uczestnicy szczytu. Prezydenci zajęli swoje miejsca i rozpoczęli debatę. Marcin bacznie obserwował Rosjan i zauważył, że dowódca ich jednostki coraz częściej szepcze coś prezydentowi. Szczyt dobiegał końca, a uczestnicy zaczynali się rozchodzić. Na arenie pozostali tylko Rosjanie i Wandalowie. Ci pierwsi wykonali ruch. Członkowie Specnazu wyciągnęli broń i zaczęli celować do sił prezydenta Haddocka. Dodatkowi żołnierze opuścili się na linach i chwycili VIPa Wandali, a następnie wyprowadzili. Tymczasem członkowie Spec Ops zostali złapani, ogłuszeni i przetransportowani do opuszczonej kopalni diamentów na Syberii. 'Misja 2. "Ucieczka"' 13:25:47 7 Czerwca Członkowie Spec Ops i Ochrona Prezydencka zostali porwani przez Specnaz i przetransportowani do opuszczonej kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Dźwięk pancernych butów niósł się echem po korytarzach starej kopalni. W 11 więźniów było właśnie prowadzonych na przesłuchanie. Sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna i faktycznie taka była. Spec Ops i ochrona prezydencka zostali wprowadzeni do dużego pokoju. Posadzono ich na długiej ławce, a za nimi stanęli członkowie Specnazu. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł kat... Rosjanin z twarzą znaczoną bliznami i krótkim zarostem. Stanął przed więźniami i zaczął bawić się swoim nożem o długim zakrzywionym ostrzu. - Który pierwszy? - wycharczał spode łba. - Ja. - zgłosił się dowódca Spec Ops. Członek Specnazu stojący za nim zepchnął go z ławki i posadził na krześle naprzeciwko reszty więźniów. Kat obrócił się w jego stronę i przykuł do siedziska, a następnie zaczął przesłuchanie. - Pułkownik Marcin... Lat 35 urodzony... nie wiadomo gdzie... Wstąpił do wojska w wieku 23 lat... Następnie siedmioletnia kariera militarna i ostatecznie awans w 2008 roku do rangi kapitana. Za swoje zasługi i odwagę w boju był wielokrotnie odznaczany... No proszę, proszę... Człowiek czynu... Potem już tylko 5 lat w Spec Ops i aktualna sytuacja... Kiepsko pan skończył jak na osobę pańskiego pokroju... - Wielu mi to mówiło... - Ale niewielu zrobiło tak! - krzyknął kat po czym wbił nóż w ramię więźnia. Powietrze rozdarł krzyk bólu pułkownika. Jego kochanka odwróciła wzrok, ale po chwili znów musiała patrzeć na jego cierpienie, ponieważ rosjanin stojący za nią ponownie skierował jej wzrok w stronę krzesła. - A teraz odpowiesz na parę pytań... - Pieprz się! - Zła odpowiedź. - kolejny krzyk bólu zagłuszył ciszę. - I tak ci nic nie powiem! - To posłuchaj... W tej chwili każdy prezydent zaproszony na szczyt znajduje się w naszych rękach... Największe mocarstwa świata pozbawione przywódców staną się bezbronne... Nasze siły już wmaszerowują na teren sąsiednich państw... Rosja przejmie władzę nad światem... i nic tego nie powstrzyma... Nawet słynny Spec Ops... - Czcza paplanina! Są inne sposoby na powstrzymanie was! - Nie zrozumieliśmy się... - kat chwycił swój tasak. - Wytłumaczę to bardzo powoli... Nie ma na świecie mocarstwa, które dałoby radę nas powstrzymać... Przegrałeś... Panie Pułkowniku... Dalsze przesłuchanie toczyło się bez słów... Było tylko cierpienie, krew i... łzy... Po godzinie wyniesiono na wpół przytomnego bruneta z sali, a za nim wyprowadzono resztę więźniów. To była czysta demonstracja brutalności. Pułkownik stracił cztery palce i władze w prawym ręku... oraz ucho i kilka zębów... Wrzucono go razem z resztą do starej zapyziałej celi. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły wokół rannego zebrała się pozostała dziesiątka. Przy głowie uklęknęła zielonooka blondynka... najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała zatroskana. - Szczerze..? Jak gówno... - odparł siląc się na delikatny uśmiech. - Cicho... Nic nie mów, tylko odzyskuj siły. - Kochanie... ja... nie dam rady... - Czekaj... o czym ty mówisz? - zapytała przerażona. - Zaraz... zasnę snem wiecznym... - Nie... nie możesz... - powiedziała przez łzy. - Nie możesz mnie zostawić... Nie teraz... - Prze... przepraszam... - wysapał mrużąc oczy. - Wiem... co miało być... ale nigdy... nie będzie... Zaopiekuj się... resztą... oddziału... - dokończył zamykając oczy i wydając ostatnie tchnienie. - Co teraz? - zapytała Zuza. - Teraz? - zaczęła Martyna ocierając łzy. - Teraz uciekniemy... Dorwiemy oprawcę Marcina... Uratujemy prezydenta i ocalimy świat... - Ale jak się stąd wydostać? - zabrał głos Sączysmark. - Normalnie... zakosiłam klucze strażnikowi... - odparła Angel. Członkowie Spec Ops pożegnali się z ciałem swojego dowódcy i podążyli za jego ukochaną, która wyprowadziła ich bezpieczną drogą na powierzchnię... Byli na Syberii... Dotarli do jednej ze strażnic na obrzerzach kopalni i wyeliminowali jej załogę, a następnie wezwali transport. Po godzinie pojawił się pionowzlot. - Chwila... kogoś brakuje... Gdzie pułkownik? - Odszedł... Następne w kolejce Dragon Squad 627 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone